The invention relates to a lock hook for a computer cabinet door.
Such lock hooks are mainly used in computer cabinets, EDP furniture, etc., in order to permit a reliable and secure locking action between the door and the cabinet frame, because it is frequently necessary to have a dust-tight and possibly also a high frequency seal.
However, in their open positions, known lock hooks can only be swivelled to such an extent that the hook-like area still projects over the main face of the corresponding object, e.g. the door or computer cabinet surface. This area, projecting out of the main face in the open position, constitutes an obstacle during assembly work, as well as a point where damage and injury can occur.
Moreover, the lock hook is typically mounted directly in an opening provided in the door or computer cabinet or the spars thereof. Thus, on completing the computer or EDP cabinet, the fitting of the corresponding small parts and connections requires time, which should appropriately be taken up during an earlier stage of the manufacturing process. This also applies with regards to the repair and maintenance work on the hitherto used lock hooks.